fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nostria
Nostria ist eine Magie und Handelsstadt, die im Süden von Earthland liegt. Sie sehr groß und auch sehr berühmt für ihre Auswahl an Gegenständen und wegen ihrer Gilden. Sie hat den größten Magieladen im ganzen Land. In der Schlacht um Nostria wurde Nostria vollkommen zerstört. Viele Bewohner aus Nostria starben. nur langsam kommt die Stadt wieder zu ihrem früheren Blühen. Über Stadt hang noch lange nach der Schlacht ein Nebel aus Trauer der Angehörigen. Gilden Die Gilden haben guten zuwachs und viele unterschiedliche Magiearten und verschiedene Geschichten, da durch den Handel viele Magier hier her gezogen wurden. *Soullight *Sky Ocean *Day Dreamer *Fire of Lake *Vampire Twins *Spiral Snow *Mountains of Hell *Flower Power Umgebung *Im Südwesten und Süden: Kanshingebirge *Vom Nordosten bis zum Südenosten: Ein großer See *Im ganzen Norden: Wald und Wiesen *5 weitere Gilden sind in der Umgebung und nahen Städten Bezirke Rathausbezirk Dort stehen das Rathaus, die Abgeordnetenwohnungen und die Zentralverwaltung. Auch sehr reiche und wohlhabende Menschen leben dort. Es ist der teuerste Bezirk der ganzen Stadt. Eine 1 Zimmerwohnung kostet dort 80.000 Jewel. Magiebezirk Dieser Bezirk ist der größte von allen. Hier gibt es 3 verschiedene Magieläden, wobei Magic for you (M4u) der führende und größte von ihnen ist. Die Gilden Sky Ocean und Day Dreamer sind dort auch unter gebracht. Die Miete ist dort von 50.000 Jewel bis 90.000 Jewel. Marktbezirk Dieser Bezirk ist recht klein. Er besteht aus einem riesigen Marktplatz, zwei kleinere für speziellere Dinge und einem Wohnblock. Die Miete kostet von 40.000 Jewel bis zu 70.000 Jewel, aber die billigen Häuser sind dort überhaupt nicht zu empfelen. Vergnügungsbezirk Der Vergnügungsbezirk ist der kleinste Bezirk. Er hat einen riesiegen Vergnügungspark, vielen Jahrmarktsständen und ein paar Restaurants. Dort gibt es keine Wohnungen. Am 1. Januar findet dort ein riesiges Feuerwerk und eine Kirmes statt. Soullightbezirk Im Hauptteil besteht der Bezirk aus der Gilde Soullight und Wohnungen für Gildenmitglieder, doch auch ist der Bezirk für seine ruhigere Atmosphäre und für seine Restaurants bekannt. Die Miete beträgt dort von 60.000 Jewel bis zu 120.000 Jewel. Einmal im Jahr findet dort die Gildenparade statt, wo alle Gilden der Umgebung teilnehmen und besondere Kunststücke oder ähnliches vorführen. Fischerbezirk Im Fischerbezirk lebt die Unterschicht, weswegen er auch nicht so beliebt ist. Wohnungen kosten dort von 40.000 bis zu 60.000 Jewel. Politik Die Stadt wird vom Bürgermeister geführt, der sich aber bevor er größere Änderungen macht mit seinen 3 Beratern abstimmen muss. Wenn zwei von ihnen zustimmen ist die Sache besiegelt. Dazu gibt es noch abgeordnete der jeweiligen Bezirke, die ihm Vorschläge für die Verbeserung der Stadt machen. Sie müssen sich um alles was in dem Bezirk passiert und passieren soll kümmern. Die Armee hat 5.000 Mann und kann weitere 5.000 zur ruhe gesetzten Soldaten aufrufen, im Fall eines Gildenkrieges. *Bürgermeister(in): Anne Pourget *1. Berater: Emmily Thompson *2. Berater: Mark Adams *3. Berater: Tobit [[Sky Ocean]] *Bezirkshalter vom Rathausbezirk: Mark Adams *Bezirkshalter vom Magiebezirk: Alexej Danilow *Bezirkshalter vom Marktbezirk: Martinus Mori *Bezirkshalter vom Vergnügungsbezirk: Steven Hesken *Bezirkshalter vom Soullightbezirk: Ava Scott *Bezirkshalter vom Fischerbezirk: Denniz Petrov Personen Der Schriftsteller Der Schriftsteller ist der Beiname von dem behrümten Kriminalromanautor Shusaku Kudo. Er schreibt gerne und meistens über selbstgelöste Fälle der Vergangenheit. Er zählt zu den reichsten Männern von dem Süden von Earthland. Er löst auch Fälle um neue Inspirationen für seine Bücher zu finden. Sein Erzfeind ist die rote Schlange Die Fee Yukiko Makino alias die Fee arbeitet in einem belibten Restaurant, was auch nicht all zu teuer ist. Sie ist wunderschön und es gibt kaum ein Mann, der ihr nicht nach gafft. Sie ist die Frau von Shusaku Kudo, lebt aber getrennt von diesem. Sie ist eine sehr gute Schauspielerin und kann sich unbemerkt als jeder verkleiden. Die rote Schlange Die rote Schlange ist ein Gentelmanräuber, der der ewige Erzfeind des Schriftstellers ist. Er ist flink, schlau und vorausberechnend. Er hat viele Fans in der Stadt. Er kommt immer nur um sich das feinste vom feinsten zu holen. Er hinter lässt nach den Diebstählen immer eine rote Schlange, weshalb man ihn so nennt, dennoch stellt er sich immer als Meisterdieb vor. Er liebt spektakuläre Auftritte. Der alte Mann Der alte Mann ist ein sehr freundlicher Mann der in der Stadt seit der Kindheit lebt und sich dort besser auskennt als jeder andere und mehr über sie weiß als jeder andere. Wenn man eine Frage über irgendwas dort hat kann er einem diese genaustens beantworten. Er arbeitet eigentlich in seinem Resaurant "Das Lamm", doch könnte er schon von dem Trinkgeld was er immer bekommt leben. Er soll 110 Jahre alt sein, was aber nicht wahr ist. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Hauptkategorie